


[podfic] La douleur savoureuse

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Booker takes a sleeping pill, hoping it will stop his dreams of Quynh. It does, but not without a cost.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	[podfic] La douleur savoureuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La douleur savoureuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645462) by [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/pseuds/ba_lailah). 



[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/t3ymzjycxfaklulg2260jtxwnwcdt0nv) \- 00:09:36

Music: Reaching Out by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> The title is from [Le Rêve d'un Curieux / The Dream of a Curious Man by Charles Baudelaire](https://fleursdumal.org/poem/230), the most Booker poem ever:
> 
> _J'étais mort sans surprise, et la terrible aurore  
>  M'enveloppait. — Eh quoi! n'est-ce donc que cela?  
> La toile était levée et j'attendais encore._
> 
> _I had died and was not surprised; the awful dawn  
>  Enveloped me. — What! is that all there is to it?  
> The curtain had risen and I was still waiting._


End file.
